


Neely at the Summit

by charleybradburies



Category: Valley of the Dolls - All Media Types
Genre: 1940s, Actors, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Community: 1_million_words, Drug Addiction, Female-Centric, Gen, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Meta, Meta Poetry, Metafiction, Metaphors, POV Female Character, Performing Arts, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100_women #63: Sound</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neely at the Summit

  
I sing a torch song  
I do not burn this time I  
am fireproof - center stage

my lungs are full of  
words a crowd has come to watch  
this red baptism

red with the blood of  
Christ red with lipstick and rouge  
red with blessed wine

I sipped before stage  
left in a hurry like a  
lover at sunrise

applause deafens and  
the curtain closes but  
the show goes on and

On.


End file.
